muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gramps
Performer Box I wonder if we should remove the performer box. Gramps has been performed by quite a few different people, and only one performance from Fran Oz is listed here. I sort of wonder this about most of the jugband members, actually. The Kermitage page listed one main performer for each one, listign Jerry Nelson as Gramps (even though Nelson mainly performed Slim Wilson). I figured the Frank Oz source would have been by process of elimination, as the band first appeared in the second season and Oz would have been the only unlisted performer from that season. However, most mebers of the jugband were performed by other people besides their listed main performer, and a lot of them didn't have solo lines in many numbers. The Kermitage site said that Lubbock Lou was usually performed by Dave Goelz and sometimes by Richard Hunt, but I only know of three vocal appearances by Lubbock Lou (a brief vocal sound in his first appearance, lead-singing "Cool Water", and singing a line in Rocky Mountain Holiday).Zeke didn't have any line sof his own until the fourth season premier. It seems to me that Bubba and Lou were the only members to have consistent performers when speaking. Jim Henson usually performed Zeke when speaking, but in the Gene Kelly episode he was performed by somebody else (I can't identify who). And Slim Wilson was mainly performed by Jerry Nelson, but whenever Slim spoke in contexts outside of jugband numbers he was usually performed by somebody else. So, what I am asking is, should we remove Gramps' performer box, as well the performer boxes for other Jughuggers? --Minor muppetz 19:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Name and talking frequency I question whether it's neccessary to mention in this article that he might be the least talkative of the jugband, and that he's rarely mentioned by name. Most of the other jugband members were rarely mentioned by name as well, and it seems like Slim Wilson provided most of the talking, with the others normally just singing along and not getting as many solo speaking or singing scenes. Thoughts? --Minor muppetz 23:28, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Chester Pugh Image:Chesterpugh.jpg Image:Chesterpugh2.jpg Having finally seen episode 312, I took a good look at Chester Pugh. Frankly, I'm now doubtful that it is the Gramps puppet. The nose is a different shade, the beard seems different, no visible eyes (could be obscured, but looks more like he doesn't have them). I'm convinced that it's not Gramps (especially since anytime he was used as a generic character, they never substantially altered the puppet's features or coloring), and just a gray Whatnot, and thus Chester deserves his own page. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:33, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you're right. —Scott (talk) 18:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) origins What's the source for the name Gramps? He's called Chester Pugh in Episode 312: James Coco. -- Scott (talk) 18:35, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :During "Somebody Stole My Gal", Slim Wilson says "Take it, Gramps." The name may have been used other times as well. I haven't seen the episode, but did the name "Chester Pugh" occur during the jug bands performance, or another skit? (since the puppet was a utility player, used as a drunk in "Cigarettes and Whiskey" from Episode 219: Peter Sellers and a hunter in "For What It's Worth" in Episode 221: Bob Hope) Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, 18 June 2006 (UTC) ::He was separate from the jugband, so it could just be one of those things. Still, "gramps" is more of an affectation than a name as definitive as Chester Pugh. Just throwing that out there. On the other hand, Chester was supposed to be dead, suggesting that he may have been used as a utility in this case. -- Scott (talk) 03:52, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :::True, but the "Somebody Stole My Gal" also has Bubba repeating his name several times, so it may have been a definitive name. And I'm still not sure it was the only time it was mentioned, while Chester Pugh seems more like a Recycled puppets situation (worth noting, but not worth changing the name, especially since it was from a later episode). I've probably seen all of six episodes with the puppet anyway, so maybe someone else can fill in. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:58, 18 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I would say Gramps is a better name for the jugband character -- it fits better with "Bubba" and the rest than "Chester Pugh". I would suggest that Gramps was the old man puppet that was around when they wanted to do a sketch involving a dead old man. Same puppet, different character. -- Danny (talk) 20:09, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::::During the closing number for Episode 208: Steve Martin, when Gramps plays the fiddle I thought I heard an off-screen voice calling him Gramps (it is hard to hear what was being said, but it sounded like "take it, Gramps!"). --Minor muppetz 15:21, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Muppets Most Wanted Where in Muppets Most Wanted does Gramps appear? --Duke Remington (talk) 23:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hanging on the wall when it's first shown. - Oscarfan (talk) 01:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought that was Pops (albeit with a beard) not Gramps. -- Brad D. (talk) 02:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Pops is there, but Gramps is up there too with some other Muppets. - Oscarfan (talk) 03:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Which other Muppets are on the wall in that scene?--Duke Remington (talk) 23:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC)